


It wasn't a matter of would he, but could he?

by wish1



Category: Naruto
Genre: Deepthroating, First Time, M/M, Porn With Plot, Pure Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:08:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26452360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wish1/pseuds/wish1
Summary: naruto learns how to suck a dick. and sasuke is a horny beast.
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Kudos: 70





	It wasn't a matter of would he, but could he?

It's not like Naruto _can't_ suck a dick.

He just didn't know _how._

Naruto felt he didn't need to because he had other ways of being pleasurable.

Him and Sasuke had been on this train of reciprocating each other’s feelings; indulging into their own sexual pleasure. Naruto would initiate then Sasuke would finish. Naruto would fuck him senseless then he would find Sasuke's mouth on his dick in the morning. It would be an endless cycle of giving and receiving. And Naruto was forever grateful for this.

Until.

The mission Lady Tsunade assigned left Naruto hungry, tired and breathless. However, the adrenaline had brought out a different side in Sasuke. Naruto closed the door as he entered the room, "Ya know, if Granny could give a mission with backup that would be-” Sasuke cut him off as he pressed his lips against his. Sasuke's tongue found the entrance to Naruto's mouth as he pushed Naruto onto the bed. Naruto was too tired to do anything at this point. He wanted to stop and go to _sleep,_ but his hardening cock said otherwise. He tugged Naruto's hair as he began to unzip his shirt. Sasuke kissed his face, then neck, then chest. Each kiss he gave he gradually got lower. Eventually to the tent forming in his pants. 

"Sasuke, you really don't have to do this..." Sasuke began to unbuckle his pants." Shut up, I _know_ you want this." Naruto covered his mouth as the cold air hit his dick. Though he didn't say _stop._ Sasuke's tongue touched the tip of his dick. Naruto shivered. Fuck. Sasuke kept his eyes on Naruto as he began licking again, is he _teasing_ him?

"Sasuke..." He pleaded. "Do you like it?" Sasuke asks as he licks a trail down his dick. Shit. Naruto put his hand down on Sasuke's head, his eyes going dark, " _Yes."_ Sasuke pushed his head lower, mouth was halfway down his cock now. "Ah..." Naruto could feel himself in Sasuke's throat. He wants to grab Sasuke's hair and push him deeper. It felt so _good._

Damn. This is going to be the end of him.

Naruto could feel the pressure build up within, he wanted to let go. "Sasuke, w-wait," It's even hard to form _words_. "I'm about to-"

Naruto gasped as he felt the wave of pleasure overcome the tip dick to his entire body. It was euphoric. Naruto had to catch his breath. Naruto looked down and grinned sheepishly at Sasuke.

His grin disappeared. Oh no. Sasuke had cum dripping from his _face._ Naruto blushed furiously. He wanted to do it again, No, Naruto shook his head. He figured he pulled back the exact moment Naruto gave the warning, but not _as_ quickly. Sasuke turned his head, "Sorry, I heard the warning, I should've pulled back in time." 

_He's sorry?_ Naruto could die. Sasuke was too busy catching his breath to even care about the cum drying on his face. "S-Sasuke!” He yelped. "Do you want me to get you a towel? "

Sasuke's face was red. Was he embarrassed? No, Naruto should be embarrassed, he was the one who _came_ all over him without a better warning.

"Yes, it’s beginning to get in my eyes." 

And with that Naruto had full attention. Rushing to their small bathroom, he grabbed the warm towel. While walking out he caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror. His hair was sticking out in all different directions, his lips were sort of red too. Ashamed, he mouthed to his reflection, _what_ _the hell is wrong with you?_

“Here, I got you a new shirt too.”

“Thank you.” Sasuke's face remained neutral, as he wiped the remaining cum from him. Is he angry? He seemed like he was angry. Naruto eyed him as he changed his shirt. Sasuke always said so much with his silence. Throughout all his time of knowing, loving and even fucking Sasuke, he was never prone to lashing out. He was the exact opposite really. Patient. To be honest it's what Naruto found hot about Sasuke, really. But today was no different. Sasuke stood up as he changed his shirt to their bedside drawer.

Naruto gazed lower.

Oh. _Oh._

Sasuke's _hard._

Everything was making sense now, the red face, the neutral expression. Sasuke didn't _want_ to say he was hard. 

"Sasuke, Can I...?" Naruto walked closer to Sasuke, "Do what?" Sasuke grabbed Naruto's hands and placed them on his ass. "What do you want to do to me, Naruto?"

The adrenaline _did_ bring out a different Sasuke. Naruto gulped and looked down to Sasuke's erection, "I-I- want you to feel good too..." 

"Oh. Okay," Sasuke turned and reached for the lube. "No," Naruto grabbed Sasuke's wrist. "I want to...put my...mouth on it." Naruto’s blush grew further as he tightened his grip.

Sasuke's eyebrows raised, "But you never did this before, though." Sasuke deadpanned. 

"Yeah! I know!" Naruto turned his head and he pouted, "I can always try..."

"But you don't even know how." He said. " _Are you always this straightforward?"_ Naruto thought. He let go of Sasuke's wrist and kissed his hand "Teach me then."

Having no reply, Sasuke kissed his mouth and sat on the bed. Sasuke looked at him up and down, then motioned for Naruto to come to him.

Okay. He was actually going to do this.

"Get on your knees," Sasuke's face was getting redder too. Naruto got on his knees and pulled his pants down. "We can stop anytime," Sasuke implied. But look on Naruto's face most definitely said, He _wants_ to do this. Now, face to face _,_ Naruto stops to stare. It's just- wow, he had seen Sasuke dick plenty of times, but this seems different, somehow. Naruto hadn't taken a good look before. Naruto looked closer, the tip was pink, perfectly flushed, it was...cute? This is all foreign to him. Was he nervous? No, he couldn't possibly be. 

“You know, it goes in your mouth now.” Sasuke pointed out. Naruto still stared. Sasuke sighed. He put his hand on Naruto's head and _pushed._

“Lick.” Naruto looked up at Sasuke, his eyes were already half-lidded. Naruto put his whole tongue on it. Sasuke made a noise that made Naruto hard all over again. Naruto tilt his head trying to see how it would fit in his mouth. He replayed the times when Sasuke would do this. He was so _good_ at this, it only seemed like he knew how to get to him all the time.

But Naruto wanted to do _better._

And with that Naruto leaned forward putting the first half of Sasuke’s dick in his mouth. Naruto could feel him in his mouth, it felt so _full._ The good news is that Sasuke's dick didn’t taste bad, in fact, it tasted like nothing at all. The bad news is, Sasuke pushed deeper into his mouth. Well, fuck. Naruto could feel his throat opening and closing. He told himself to _breathe._ The spit was beginning to form at the bottom of his lip now. 

“ _Ah...N-Naruto..”_ Sasuke dug his fingers into his hair.

Almost there. He knew Sasuke liked this. Naruto could feel himself lose oxygen. Not much time left. Naruto used this time wisely to look up at Sasuke.

He was not disappointed.

Sasuke's face was totally flushed, his hands were covering his mouth, his eyes were screwed shut. Naruto would smile if he didn't have a mouthful of dick right now.

“Naruto, I’m close,” Sasuke grunted. That was his cue. With all the strength he had, Naruto straightened his position, and began to lean forward and back. The tears were forming in his eyes now. Sasuke moaned again. Naruto felt that was his last warning, and pushed and _sucked._

He felt the first spurt of it hit his tongue. Well, it didn't taste that bad. But then it kept coming.

And coming.

Naruto pulled back with a cough, still feeling the cum on his tongue. Panting, “Was...that.. good? “ He asked between breaths. Looking up, Naruto searched for any remote expression on him. Sasuke put his hand on Naruto's head and smiled, " Yeah, it was good."

Sasuke pulled the towel from the floor and began to walk to their washing machine. “I’m going to get some water.” He said as he walked away. “And clean yourself up too.” 

Naruto smirked. Yeah, he liked it. 

Naruto mentally added this to things he conquered. He turned off the lights as he settled in bed. Though his throat was going to hurt in the morning, he still felt like a million yen. Naruto leaned his head back, Jiraiya-sensei would be proud.

He is definitely going to try this again.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> i love writing pure smut!! tell me what you think, did you like it?  
> edit: i had to edit this lol there was things i had to fix.


End file.
